


Bowtie

by bokuakabeam



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, Love, Love Confessions, Loving Marriage, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mutual Pining, Old Age, Romantic Fluff, Same-Sex Marriage, a WHOLE lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuakabeam/pseuds/bokuakabeam
Summary: Bokuto can't tie his own tie.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 23
Kudos: 114





	Bowtie

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Bubba for proofreading and always being supportive <3

One of the things that Bokuto loves about Akaashi are his fingers. The fingers are long, thin, and lithe, flexing with such sure movements in everything that Akaashi does. Whether it be setting a ball during a game, playing piano softly in the corner of his bedroom, fidgeting anxiously, or intertwining with Bokuto’s own, Akaashi’s fingers were something of a masterpiece.Bokuto often liked to point this out, holding Akaashi’s hand in his own and fiddling with the fingers. He really got to see them up close and personal on a certain occasion: Every time Bokuto had to wear a tie.

Damn ties. Bokuto was talented in a lot of ways. But if there was one thing for him to suck at, he is glad that it’s his inability to tie his own ties. His fingers aren’t as adept as Akaashi’s and he always ends up nearly strangling himself when he tries to do it on his own. Thus, Akaashi became Bokuto’s official tie aficionado.

Because “tie dude” was too informal, Akaashi had argued.

It had first come into play the day of Bokuto’s graduation from high school. Bokuto had asked Akaashi to come to the school earlier than planned because he was having a certain “wardrobe malfunction.”

“If they made these things with instructions...” Bokuto had grumbled, trying for the umpteenth time to tie the tie around his neck.

Akaashi had just chuckled, hiding his smile behind his hand, and slid his hands in place of Bokuto’s. Their skin had met briefly, and Akaashi tried to ignore the blush he felt creeping up his neck, and quickly knotted the tie, setting it perfectly in place around the older boy’s neck. His hands slid from Bokuto’s shoulders to his chest ever so briefly until he stepped away.

“Good luck, Bokuto-san,” he’d said softly, not making eye contact as he made his way to the auditorium.

Akaashi was set to become a third year, and he was there that day to watch Bokuto accept his diploma. No more, no less. He’d disregarded his feelings for the upperclassman for the two years they’d known each other, but he knew that no matter where Bokuto was in life, he would follow and be there. That’s just the way it had been, and would always be.

He watched as Bokuto in all his glory walked across the stage, shaking the principal’s hands and accepting his diploma, his ticket to bigger and better things outside of high school, outside of Akaashi’s world. His former captain looked elegant in his black suit, the red tie a stark contrast against the white button-up underneath the jacket. Akaashi felt a sense of pride as the older boy beamed onstage, but he couldn’t help the tears that spilled down his cheeks. Bokuto seemed to be searching the crowd, perhaps for his family or other teammates, but his gaze stopped when he met Akaashi’s.

The two held stares for a brief moment, and Akaashi could have sworn there was a sense of longing, but he had himself convinced it was one-sided. Just as Bokuto’s eyes left his, Akaashi swiftly made his exit, not wanting more tears to fall until he was off school grounds.

“‘Kaashi!”

Akaashi winced as the ever-so familiar voice cut through his thoughts, and he turned to face him. They were alone outside the school; Akaashi had almost made a clean escape, but that was just his luck.

“You’re leaving, ‘Kaashi?” Bokuto’s voice was steady, but Akaashi could sense the hint of sadness laced throughout.

“Yes, I need to get home, Bokuto-san. You looked good up there,” he added, shyly looking away.

“Akaashi...” Bokuto trailed off, his voice softer than Akaashi had ever heard it. “Do you... Will you wait for me?”

Akaashi furrowed his brows and looked up, hazel eyes meeting gold. “What?”

“I mean, will you not... You’re so... Ugh!” Bokuto struggled to speak, his words coming out choppy and without a lot of sense. Akaashi knew if he didn’t quickly put a stop to his stuttering, Bokuto would never get his point across.

“I don’t under—“ Akaashi started, shaking his head in confusion.

“I love you, ‘Kaashi!” Bokuto had blurted out, and both boys seemed taken aback by the confession.

“You... You love me?” Akaashi repeated, and he felt hope swell in his chest.

“It’s okay if you don’t love me that that, or at all, or whatever...” Bokuto looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. “I mean I haven’t really been upfront with my intentions. But if you’ll wait for me and not accept anyone else’s confession, until after you graduate at least, then maybe I can show you how much I want to be with you?”

Bokuto hadn’t finished speaking as Akaashi slowly made his way over to the older boy. As Bokuto said the last word and looked up, Akaashi was already embracing him in a tight hug.

“Oh! ‘Kaashi...?”

“I love you too, Bokuto-san. It took you long enough.”

Akaashi chuckled, his face buried in the crook of Bokuto’s neck, as Bokuto sputtered, offended.

“I’ll always wait for you,” he spoke again, quieter this time, but sure that Bokuto heard him as the arms around him tightened.

And it was hard; their relationship was long distance and consisted of brief phone conversations and grainy video calls. They texted nonstop to keep up a dialogue, but both boys went to sleep at night always longing for the other. Their schedules were never aligned, with Bokuto’s intense training and Akaashi’s college prep courses, and oftentimes plans were rescheduled or just blatantly canceled. Akaashi found himself doubting their relationship’s stability more often, and as his graduation loomed in the near future, he wasn’t expecting Bokuto to even show up.

And why should he? Bokuto had so much potential outside of what Akaashi could give him. And he couldn’t be blamed for not staying with a fleeting high school crush. So with a heavy heart, the day of graduation, Akaashi got himself dressed in the suit his mother had picked out for him, and made his way to the school. He was early as usual because he couldn’t sit and stew at home for any longer. But once he reached the school grounds, he stopped mid-step, his eyes widening.

Right where they’d confessed their feelings a year prior stood Bokuto... And he looked awful.

“Keiji,” Bokuto spoke softly, his hair disheveled, and his tie hanging undone around his neck. “I-I couldn’t get my tie to work...”

Akaashi stood his ground, just drinking in the sight of his boyfriend. His boyfriend that he hadn’t hardly spoken to in weeks, and hadn’t seen in longer.

And he loved him all the same.

“Koutarou...” He mumbled, his voice barely a whisper as he dashed forward and fell into the larger man’s arms.

“I’m so happy to see you, Keiji.”

“I can’t believe... You came!” Akaashi spoke around his tears, blushing as he hiccuped.

“Of course I came! I wouldn’t miss this for the world!” Bokuto seemed taken aback at that, and Akaashi couldn’t help himself. He laughed at his expression, but before Bokuto could retort Akaashi leaned up and pressed their lips together in a soft, barely-there kiss.“This year sucked, I wanted to be here with you every day, or have you with me! I couldn’t wait for the day you graduated so I could come get you.”

The two blushed, and in a comfortable silence, Akaashi skillfully fixed Bokuto’s tie, pulling and straightening it around the taller’s neck. He tugged the tie down, bringing Bokuto along with it as he pressed their lips together fully in a more passionate embrace.

“Thanks for waiting for me, Keiji,” Bokuto whispered against his lips, causing the shorter boy to shiver.

“Always, Koutarou.”

Unsurprisingly to everyone, Akaashi choseto attend the same college as Bokuto. And even more unsurprisingly, they decided to move in together at the start of Akaashi’s first year. It was just something that seemed a given, like it was the easy next step in their relationship. For the most part, it was.They both worked part-time, which stretched their budget thin, but was enough to support one another as they balanced classes and Bokuto’s volleyball schedule. Akaashi did the grocery shopping and cooking while Bokuto did the cleaning, and they fell into an easy pattern with each other.

Their schedules were as busy as ever, hardly any time in the day to spend with one another. But they were happy as each night they could crawl into bed next to each other and fall asleep to the warm breathing and tight embrace of their partner. But just like the year prior, it was in no way easy. They still argued and fought; Akaashi was a master at the silent treatment, and Bokuto struggled to contain his voice when he would get upset. However, they knew this about one another. They each knew how to get the other to calmly speak through their problems instead of lashing out, either in silence or anger, and would come out stronger together on the other side of it.

They had waited for one another, and they weren’t letting each other go that easily.

Their favorite time of day was very late at night, just before they went to bed. They would drink hot tea and coffee, share a small snack, and sit out on the patio to watch the sunset. It was a brief moment, but it was a way for them to get that alone time together. It was something simple, something that wasn’t difficult for them to do, but it was like an unspoken, predetermined rule: Bokuto would wait for Akaashi to finish doing homework, or Akaashi would wait for Bokuto to get home after a practice had run late, and they would share the sunset with one another.

Bokuto graduated a couple years later, yet another occasion Akaashi had to show off his tie-tying prowess.

They continued living together, especially now with Bokuto having more free time to work and provide for them as Akaashi struggled to keep up his grades during his final year. Bokuto helped him as much as he could academically, which Akaashi found endearing, if not a bit distracting at times. But Akaashi still made sure he would prepare a lunch for Bokuto every day with a note attached; and Bokuto would always make sure the bedroom was clean and organized so Akaashi could study and complete his work in a clutter-free environment.

Akaashi’s college graduation was next, and just as with Bokuto’s, they got ready together. Bokuto, Akaashi noticed, was much more nervous than he had anticipated.

“You alright, Kou?” Akaashi asked, once again sliding into place in front of his boyfriend to promptly adjust his tie into place. “You know, you already graduated, so the hard part is behind you.”

Akaashi’s teasing didn’t seem to lighten the mood at all, and Bokuto just gave him a tight-lipped smile as a thank you for the tie adjustment.

“Hey, talk to me?”

  
“I’m fine, ‘Kaashi. Honest. I’m just nervous _for_ you, I guess.”

  
Akaashi wasn’t convinced, but seeing as they were running short on time, he just let it go. He could always talk to him when they got home after the ceremony. The drive was quiet, and Bokuto assured him that he was just trying to focus on the road. Akaashi steadily grew more and more nervous as time went on. Had he done something to upset Bokuto without realizing it? Now that Akaashi was graduating, was the realization setting in that they would actually be official grownups and there would be more responsibilities and stresses on their relationship? If Bokuto was showing his uncertainty, then why shouldn’t Akaashi?

And for the first time in a long time, Akaashi was beginning to second guess things.

The ceremony itself took no time at all, the announcers calling the names of the graduates at a steady pace. Akaashi walked across the stage, nervously adjusting his own tie as he clasped the diploma in hand. He looked out at the audience, only looking for one pair of eyes, and his breath hitched when they finally met.

Bokuto looked beautiful. He’d looked at him all morning before they had parted ways, but seeing him at a distance dressed so handsomely with a beaming smile really just enhanced his good looks. The golden eyes were hazy, even from a distance, and Akaashi could easily tell that Bokuto was crying. Akaashi sniffled and gave him a small wave as he walked off the stage, feeling much lighter than he had when he had walked on. He spent the remainder of the ceremony looking for his boyfriend, unable to see him amongst the crowd of students, family, and faculty members.

Only when he reached the front of the school did he spot him, the spiky hair blatantly in the thinning crowd of students. It gave Akaashi a sense of deja vu, seeing as they were in similar positions to their previous graduation ceremonies that had taken place at their high school. When Bokuto noticed Akaashi, several emotions flashed across his face, but Akaashi could only make out two: pride and fear.

“Kou…” Akaashi started, only to stop himself from continuing as Bokuto raised a hand. They were a couple feet away from each other, and that distance felt like miles to Akaashi, his heart dropping into his stomach.

“‘Kaashi, just listen for a minute?” Bokuto asked, pausing until Akaashi nodded. “These past few years have been the best of my life. Like, the volleyball stuff has been great, and I’ve made a lot of cool friends… But none of that compares to how I feel when I’m with you. I feel like… Shit, I had all this planned out, I swear! I had a speech and everything, but I’m so goddamn nervous and you look so fucking good, ‘Kaashi, just like always—Anyway, you make me feel like I’m whole.”

  
Akaashi chuckled softly as Bokuto stammered his way through his speech, the lump in his throat constricting his breathing in the best way.

“You always wait for me, you always have. You waited for me to figure out my feelings, you were patient through all my shit in high school when I’d get all pouty—“

  
“You still get pouty, Koutarou,” Akaashi pointed out, earning a glare from the man across from him.

“Keijiiii,” Bokuto whined, but laughed. “You’re funny too, did I point that out yet?”

  
“No, not yet.”

“Well, you always make me laugh. _The point is_ ,” Bokuto’s face flashed that fear again, and Akaashi stepped forward to take his hands in his own. Slender fingers twined with thicker, more calloused appendages, and Bokuto swallowed before continuing. “You have always waited for me, and I don’t want you to have to wait anymore. I want to give you everything I have, and everything I am. So…”

He trailed off, biting his bottom lip for a moment before releasing one of his hands from Akaashi’s grasp and reaching into his pants pocket. Akaashi was frozen in place as Bokuto carefully got down on one knee, and pulled out a small, velvet black box.

“Koutarou,” Akaashi whispered reverently,unable to look away from golden eyes that seemed to stare into his very soul.

“Will you marry me, Keiji?” Bokuto’s voice sounded hopeful, yet with a hint of doubt.

There was only half a second of silence before Akaashi dropped to his knees in front of Bokuto, collapsing into his arms just as he’d done all those years ago. He laughed into the skin of Bokuto’s neck, the idea that he would say anything but yes was comical.

“Of course, you wonderful man, of course I’ll marry you.”

The next year and a half was a flurry of activity. Amongst the wedding planning that Bokuto insisted upon doing himself, Akaashi had hopped from editing job to editing job, searching for a place to settle down and make a career out of. Not to mention, Bokuto’s volleyball career had really skyrocketed, which in itself was amazing, but had a downside of Bokuto being gone for extended periods of time. But the simple band around Akaashi’s left hand ring finger kept him grounded, and assured him on a daily basis that Bokuto was there and in this for the long haul; that they would wait for each other through everything that life threw at them.

It was the morning of the wedding, and Bokuto had finally clued Akaashi in on the plans. The ceremony was to take place in an intimate venue, specifically for weddings and special occasions. It was going to be small, consisting of just them and their closest friends; there would be a separate, larger party that would be held for extended friends and family. But it was exactly what Akaashi had always dreamed, and he was nearly keeling over in a jumble of excitement and nerves. Bokuto had stayed with Kuroo the night prior, saying things such as ‘I can’t see you until you’re walking down the aisle!’ and ‘We need to spend one night away from each other, to make the wedding night all the more special!’

Akaashi could have argued that any night with Bokuto is special, and that they wouldn’t even be walking down an aisle, but he decided to just let him have his way. However, now that the wedding was starting in mere minutes, Akaashi was looking at himself in the mirror when he heard a knock on the bathroom door. His body felt jittery as he walked to the door and opened it, surprised to see Bokuto standing on the other side.

  
“Boku—“ Before he could even finish his name, Bokuto was storming into the room, pushing past Akaashi as he did.

“Okay, I know I’m breaking my own rules, but I can’t get this fucking tie to just fucking work with me, and I should have just gone with a damn bowtie because...” Bokuto had started rambling, fisting the brand new tie in his hands as he paced around the room. “I would have looked like James fucking Bond with a bowtie, Akaashi! Why didn’t I— Fuck.”

Akaashi was almost startled as Bokuto interrupted himself, freezing mid-step as his eyes finally landed on Akaashi.

“Wow.”

Akaashi felt himself blush deeply, and he looked away, muttering, “Wh-What?”

“You look…” Bokuto seemed at a loss for words, just gesturing towards Akaashi as if that was an answer in and of itself.

“C’mere, Kou.” Akaashi waved Bokuto closer to him, and he wordlessly hooked the tie around Bokuto’s neck and set it in place. Once he’d finished, he finally trailed his eyes up, passing neck, lips, and nose until he reached golden eyes. The most beautiful shade of gold he’d ever seen.

“You look incredible, Keiji.”

Through all the compliments that Akaashi had received from Bokuto throughout the years, this was the one that he would remember for the rest of his life. His face heated up, and he felt his blush crawl down the skin of his neck.

  
“So do you. As always, Koutarou.”

Their wedding went smashingly, and every single one of their family and friends were in tears. It was always known that Akaashi and Bokuto would be together, in any capacity, but it was like out of a fairy tale that they’d ended up together romantically.

And for years, decades even, it felt like a fairy tale to both of them. Things were ever-changing in their life, from careers to lodging, but their love for one another never faltered. And there was one constant in their life that Akaashi found himself looking forward to on every special occasion; birthdays, holidays, award ceremonies, weddings, etc. No matter what the moment, Akaashi knew he would hear the same words he heard every time: “Akaashi, can you fix my tie?” It was something simple, stupid even. But it made Bokuto who he was, and it made Akaashi remember every special moment they had shared throughout their lives.

Bokuto had retired from his volleyball career in his youth, and had settled down comfortably. He’d taken up a job in an office, surprisingly appreciative of something that was more humdrum than an exciting career in sports. Akaashi knew he missed the sport, but Bokuto had insisted that he was happy, even happier that his schedule allowed more time with his beloved husband, so he accepted it. Akaashi had finally found himself as an editor of a sports magazine, and while it was longer hours than he’d liked, he was happy with the quality and amount of work he produced.

They finally had time to do things that they'd always wanted to do together outside their careers as well, such as travel. When they were allowed the time off, Akaashi would often surprise Bokuto with a sudden trip to another country, delighting in the excitement that the older man exhibited. They attended concerts and shows, went rock climbing, tried yoga, appreciated different styles of art; everything that two people could enjoy together, they did. The adoration they held for one another grew exponentially throughout the years, Bokuto forever grateful that Akaashi would make him try new things, and Akaashi forever grateful that Bokuto gave him a sense of purpose. Once they had started maturing, their bodies nowhere near the shape they had been in their prime, they decided that they would retire together. Akaashi had spent many years at the magazine, and was nearly devastated to leave it, but he knew that Bokuto waited for him at home. Waiting to start the next chapter of their lives together.

The years went by, slow at times but faster in others, and they remained happy. They even remained happy after their health had started to steadily decline. Both Bokuto and Akaashi had kept up with daily exercises as well as they could, so they weren’t concerned with having too many health risks. But they knew that their times were coming to an end. It was during one particular bout of a sickness that they had reached a certain conclusion.

Akaashi looked down at Bokuto in their bed, watching the steady rise of Bokuto’s chest going up and down. The sheets were pulled up to his chin, and his hair, which was now just completely grey with age, was plastered to his forehead and neck, the sweat of the fever making his skin damp.

“‘Kaashi, I’m fine, please don’t worry.”

  
“You look like shit, Kou.”

  
“Gee, thanks. I promise, I’m not going anywhere—“

  
“Why the fuck would you say that?” Akaashi felt terror bubble up in his chest, and he couldn’t even look at his husband without tears threatening to fall.

“I’m just saying, I’m not going to die for a while, so you don’t have to worry about that yet.”

  
“Why would I have to worry…?” Akaashi trailed off, sensing what Bokuto was getting at. “Oh, no. No, no, no. Koutarou, you listen to me very carefully. You are not going anywhere, not for a very long time. In fact, I’m _going_ first, got it?”

Bokuto just looked up at Akaashi, blinking his eyes free from tears. “Alright, Keiji. You can go first.”

“Alright.”

That was the first and only time that Akaashi had allowed them to talk about such things, aside from getting their assets and will in order. Bokuto thought back on this, as he fiddled with the tie in his hands. He looked at it with such longing and sadness, the course fabric running through his fingers as he slid it from one hand to another. Bokuto knew it was time to leave, but he just couldn’t find the strength to leave his bed. He sat on the edge, over the sheets, dressed in a black suit. His body ached, just the standard pains that came with age, but it was dull compared to the sharp anguish in his heart. Decidedly, he knew he would never get the tie on by himself, so he stood up to replace it back in the closet where it belonged.

Just before he shut the closet door, however, he noticed a medium-sized black box. One that he’d never seen before. Bokuto slowly removed it from its place on the shelf and sat back on the bed, running his fingers over the velvet casing. Tears were already threatening to fall down his cheeks, as if he somehow knew that this was something that Keiji had left him, but he couldn’t be sure. Not until he opened. it. So with shaky hands, he slid the lid up, and he began to whimper pathetically.

It was a very nice bowtie, black to match his suit, and with it came a small, handwritten note.

“I’ll wait for you, Koutarou. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am a slut for comments, so please let me know what you think <3


End file.
